Question: For some real numbers $a$ and $b$, the equation $9x^3 + 5ax^2 + 4bx + a = 0$ has three distinct positive roots. If the sum of the base-2 logarithms of the roots is 4, what is the value of $a$?
Explanation: Let the roots of the cubic be $r$, $s$, and $t$. We are given that $\log_2 r + \log_2 s + \log_2 t = 4$. Using a property of logarithms, we can rewrite the equation as $\log_2(rst)=4$, or $rst=2^4=16$. Notice that this is just the product of the roots of the given polynomial. The product of the roots is also equal to $-\frac{a}{9}$. Thus, we have $-\frac{a}{9}=16$ and $a=\boxed{-144}$.